


welcome fOlks

by kihyunghyuk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96line, M/M, Multi, Same universe, Textfic, Texting, and summarise, cant decide 95z otp ohmygod help, chatfic, established gyuhao, idk bro how do i tag, monsta x appearances cos y not, monsteen rise, roommates - units
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunghyuk/pseuds/kihyunghyuk
Summary: lifesaviorgyu : hey anyone up?? vocal team? perf team?hOsh : im schleepvisualgod : im Deadvisualgod : inside





	1. a new groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!!  
> finally,,, here is it, my first fic ever  
> im excited but also nervous bc idk man lmao im just nervous  
> i was bored last night so i just,, decided to write soonwoo textfic (eventhough i am not,, funny)  
> but i love textfic and soonwoo so enjoy reading nonetheless!! 
> 
> svt and their screenames ; 
> 
> s.coups: the only seung who matters  
> jeonghan: 1004  
> joshua: hongjoshua  
> jun: visualgod  
> hoshi: hOsh  
> wonwoo: wonnie  
> woozi: Jihoon.  
> dk: sunshine dk  
> mingyu: chefgyu/lifesaviorgyu  
> the8: m8  
> seungkwan: booty boo  
> hansol: vernon!  
> dino: the best maknae
> 
> also hey you may encounter some grammatical errors idk since eng isnt my mother tongue!!

**_[hOsh added wonnie, sunshine dk, visualgod, Jihoon. , m8, 1004, the only seung who matters, booty boo, vernon!, hongjoshua, the best maknae and chefgyu to a groupchat]_ **

 

**_[hOsh renamed the group “welcome fOlks”]_ **

 

hOsh : ayeeee!

  
wonnie : fuck you want

  
hongjoshua : wonwoo

  
wonnie : f you want

  
hOsh : :(

  
sunshine dk : ELLOOOOOOOOO

  
booty boo : what is this group for

  
the only seung who matters : em we have the old gc??

  
hOsh : it died

  
Jihoon. : and this will surely die soon too lol u add the exact same boring 12 guys

  
hOsh : we’re in the same band??

  
m8 : excuse u im not boring

  
visualgod : you’re the boring one

  
m8 : im not?

  
visualgod : i said jihoon chill

 

Jihoon. : die

  
1004 : enough sons

  
chefgyu : anyways, it died coz we had three days off  
chefgyu : and see each other 24/7 since yall lazy asses just stay in dorm

  
the best maknae : mm I went back to my hometown ???

  
chefgyu : yeah and forget us all to even text something in the gc

  
the best maknae : hyung :(

  
vernon! : well, we’ll get back to our own sched tomorrow

  
sunshine dk : speaking of schedule, I have to record an ost tomorrow does anyone wanna come accompany me :D

  
wonnie : no

  
booty boo : no ;(

  
m8 : just go alone lol

  
hOsh : i would go w u but think i need to start making the choreo for our cb so I’ll spend the whole day in practice room since i don’t have other schedule I think

  
sunshine dk : :(

  
hOsh : sorry bro :/

  
the best maknae : hyung I’ll go with you!

  
sunshine dk : really!

  
the best maknae : yeah !!

  
sunshine dk : love you maknae!!!

  
the best maknae : me too hyung!!

  
the only seung who matters : jihoon mingyu do we have anything tomorrow

  
chefgyu : .  
chefgyu : youre the leader

  
Jihoon. : no  
Jihoon. : wonwoo can you join me in the studio tomorrow  
Jihoon. : for lyrics

  
wonnie : yeah sure

  
vernon! : seungcheol hyung don’t we have photoshoot for the upcoming concert

  
chefgyu : oh yes right

  
wonnie : o really? what time

  
vernon! : 9am i think

  
wonnie : jihoon ill go after the photoshoot

  
Jihoon. : k

  
hOsh : wonu can you stop by the practice room after that <3

  
wonnie : why should i???

  
hOsh : to visit your boyfriend?

  
visualgod : omg

  
hongjoshua : gasps

  
booty boo : what the fuck

  
hongjoshua : seungkwan!

  
booty boo : what the frick???????

  
wonnie : SOONYOUNG SHUT UP IM NOT UR BOYFRIEND  
wonnie : were. Friends.

  
m8: ouch

  
the best maknae : rejected again :/

  
Jihoon. : lmao

  
hOsh : i’ll never stop trying to win your heart <3  
hOsh : KWON SOONYOUNG FIGHTING

  
sunshine dk : rooting for you, bro!

  
visualgod : i, for once, am rooting for soonyoung

  
1004 : goodlukc hosh

  
m8 : goodlukc

  
the seung who matters : goodlukc

  
booty boo : goodlukc

  
hongjoshua : goodlukc

  
1004 : gasps JOSHUA NOT YOU TOO

  
hongjoshua : my finger slipped

  
1004 : youre cancelled

  
booty boo : hey whos home can someone open the door my hands are full

  
wonnie : right where s everyone

  
vernon! : got ya

  
chefgyu : on my way home, bought dinner for everyone

  
m8 : ure a life savior dude

 

chefgyu : <3

 

_**[m8 changed chefgyu’s screenname to lifesaviorgyu]** _

 

Jihoon. : thank im hungry as hell I could eat a whole human

  
visualgod : eat my ass ;)

 

_**[Jihoon. removed visualgod from the chat]** _

 

m8 : lmaoooo

  
1004 : ohmygo d that dude is wild

  
wonnie : when will jihoon accept jun

  
Jihoon. : ure one to talk when will u accept soonyoung

  
wonnie : .  
wonnie : nvm

 

_**[hongjoshua added visualgod to the groupchat]** _

 

hOsh : im at a café, does any of u want anything

  
the best maknae : chocolatte!!

  
vernon! : americano

  
the only seung who matters : oh im nearby!! wait for me

  
hOsh : ok hyung!!  
hOsh : anyone else?

  
m8 : slice of cheesecake pls

  
Jihoon. : think you two can wait? im at the studio im almost done  
Jihoon : i don’t wanna walk to dorm alone

  
Wonnie : lol ure scared?

  
Jihoon : its 9pm??

  
the only seung who matters : yeah we’ll wait

  
Jihoon. : be there in 10

 

* * *

 

 

_**welcome fOlks - 12:30am** _

 

lifesaviorgyu : hey anyone up?? vocal team? perf team?

  
hOsh : im schleep

  
visualgod : im Dead  
visualgod : inside

  
1004 : im still up why

  
lifesaviorgyu : im,, sleepy. can someone turn off the washing machine later, about 20 mins left

  
hongjoshua : will do!! sleep well gyu!

  
lifesaviorgyu : thanks hyung, you too

  
the only seung who matters : soonyoung i’ll visit you after photoshoot tomorrow

  
hOsh : seungcheol hyung ily ure d best

  
wonnie : ???

  
hOsh : oh don’t worry he cant compare 2 u <3

 

vernon! : aw

 

lifesaviorgyu : THE i thought ure all dead

  
the only seung who matters : about to, gn everyone

  
sunshine dk : im confused?

  
Jihoon. : for why

  
sunshine dk : why is wonwoo acting like

 

_**[wonnie removed sunshine dk from the groupchat]** _

 

wonnie : sleep well everyone!!


	2. sick minghao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1004 : seungcheol
> 
>  
> 
> the only seung who matters : yeah??
> 
>  
> 
> 1004 : i want seungcheol 4 dinner
> 
>  
> 
> the best maknae : …
> 
>  
> 
> vernon! : really jeonghan hyung, right infront of my salad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this like 2 days ago and yesterday i was informed minghao is indeed sick?? :((  
> poor bub hope he gets well soon! :(

**welcome fOlks - 12:03pm**

wonnie : omw studio

 

jihoon. : oh that was fast

 

lifesaviorgyu : where the hell is minghao

lifesaviorgyu : is he in the stuodi with soonyoung hyung

 

hOsh : he was earlier but he said he is not feeling well so i asked him to go home

 

lifesaviorgyu : no wonder hes not replying

lifesaviorgyu : whos at dorm w minghao??

 

1004 : hes sleeping

1004 : fucking 39 celsius

 

lifesaviorgyu : wtf he

lifesaviorgyu : dumbass

lifesaviorgyu: has he taken med yet

 

1004 : he just did

 

hongjoshua : what happened

 

lifesaviorgyu : he said he wasnt feeling well ytd so i asked him to take med but he refused

lifesaviorgyu : and now hes sick

lifesaviorgyu : a whole dumbass

 

hongjoshua : calm down mingyu he'll be ok

 

1004 : yeah

1004 : hey gyu

1004 : im hungry

 

lifesaviorgyu : ugh not now hyung im tired

 

1004 : I TOOK CARE OF YOUR BOYFRIEND

1004 : is this how u gonna treat me after i took care of your sick dumbass bf

1004 : i dont even ask you to cook just buy something cuz ure on way home??

1004 : i deserve better @ god

 

visualgod : overdramatism

 

lifesaviorgyu : fine what u want

 

1004 : pizza!!

 

booty boo : rly? pizza @ noon???

 

1004 : shut up seung who doesnt matter ure not even home

 

booty boo : IM OMW HOME

booty boo : my god i hate seungcheol hyung change ur goddamn name

 

**_[1004 changed booty boo's screename to i dont matter]_ **

****

i dont matter : HYUJG

i dont matter : WHY ARE U LIKE THIS

 

1004 : u dont like pizza @ noon catch that name

 

the only seung who matters : lmao

 

* * *

 

 

**welcome fOlks - 7:00pm**

 

hOsh : hey whats for dinner

 

visualgod : jihoons ass

visualgod : IM JK DONT KICK ME OUT

 

Jihoon. : the fuck

 

hOsh : um ok guys so whats for dinner im omw home

hOsh : did mingyu cook

 

visualgod: no he literally hasnt moved since he came home

visualgod: minghaos so lucky damn

 

Jihoon. : shutup ohkygod

 

visualgod: i breathed

 

hOsh : GUYS

hOsh : ANSWER ME

hOsh : im w seungcheol wonwoo and ji what do y'all want for dinner

 

1004 : seungcheol

 

the only seung who matters : yeah??

 

1004 : i want seungcheol 4 dinner

 

the best maknae : …

 

vernon! : really jeonghan hyung, right infront of my salad?

 

hOsh : jihoon just rolled his eyes so hard im laughing

 

visualgod: must be cute

 

the only seung who matters : jeonghan

the only seung who matters : not in public

 

1004 : ;)))

 

wonnie : im tired do yall want dinner or not

 

hongjoshua : ok be serious guys or we wont eat at all

hongjoshua : i dont mind

 

visualgod: hmmm chicken??

 

sunshine dk : :(( we just had chicken like two days ago

 

visualgod : ok fine

 

sunshine dk : pizza?

 

i dont matter : SEOKMIN HYUNG WE JUST HAD PIZZA

 

sunshine dk : oh?? i wasnt home

 

i dont matter : oh yea right but no pizza

i dont matter : i crave 4 subway mmm

 

vernon! : spicy rice noodles?? just feel like eating it

 

the best maknae : SPICY RICE NOODLES YUM

 

1004 : catch this vote @ spicy rice noodles

 

hongjoshua: ^^

 

i dont matter : i

i dont matter : guys??? DID U ALL RLY JUST IHNORE ME LIKE THAT

 

hOsh : ok then spicy rice noodles it is

 

the best maknae : yay

 

i dont matter : HEY

i dont matter : AT LEAST COMFORT ME OR SOMETJING?? myb say we'll get subway tomorrow or something???

 

1004 : shut up seungkwan

1004 : u literally dont matter

 

vernon! : bdjdhdjjsjd

 

i dont matter : i hate this fuckign family

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanku for reading!  
> 


	3. whipped jihoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon. : pfft whipped
> 
> hOsh : says u
> 
> Jihoon. : soonyoung.  
> Jihoon. : keep ur mouth shut
> 
> visualgod : mm??
> 
> hOsh : jun pm me real quick
> 
> visualgod : were in the same room..
> 
> hOsh : oh yeah right
> 
> Jihoon. : SOONYOUNF ISTTFG
> 
> i dont matter : omg soonyoung hyung ure so dead jihoon just left the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo its been so long!! i was busy w uni but now im on a semester break! hehe  
> i hope y'all enjoy this chapter :)  
> leave comment if u wna!

**welcome fOlks – 2:00am**

 

1004 : seungkwan has beenn crying for the past two hours can some1 shut him up

 

hongjoshua : jeonghan -_-

 

1004 : sigh fine

 

**_[1004 changed i dont matter's screename to baby bro]_ **

 

the best maknae : im finally free

 

1004 : u wish

 

_**[1004 changed the best maknae's screename to #1 baby maknae]** _

 

#1 baby maknae : sigh

 

the only seung who matters : lol u will always b our baby chan

 

sunshine dk : true

 

hOsh : love our maknae!!!

 

Jihoon. : honestly

 

vernon! : wouldnt trade u for anything chan

 

#1 baby maknae : i suddenly dont wanna grow up  
#1 baby maknae : i have the best hyung ily all :(

 

baby bro : ure growing up but as long as ur with us, ure still our baby

 

#1 baby maknae : :(((( ily hyung

 

the only seung who matters : cmere

 

1004 : who

 

the only seung who matters : chan not u lol

 

#1 baby maknae : oh??

 

the only seung who matters : im soft for u :/ and mingyu keeps asking me to exchange for the night he wna b w minghao

 

hOsh : minghaos sleeping just fine

 

lifesaviorgyu : pls...

 

hOsh : why cant I Go There instead

 

lifesaviorgyu : idm sleeping in anyones bed,, its up to seungcheol hyung

 

the only seung who matters : no U stay ure the leader and minghao is Sick

 

hOsh : but his bf is gonna take cwre of him for the night!!!!

 

vernon! : lol hyung, wonwoo hyung is asleep btw

 

hOsh : nvm chan off u go

 

Jihoon. : pfft whipped

 

hOsh : says u

 

Jihoon. : soonyoung.  
Jihoon. : keep ur mouth shut

 

visualgod : mm??

 

hOsh : jun pm me real quick

 

visualgod : were in the same room..

  
hOsh : oh yeah right

 

Jihoon. : SOONYOUNF ISTTFG

 

i dont matter : omg soonyoung hyung ure so dead jihoon just left the room

 

_**[direct message from wonnie to hOsh – 2:20am]** _

 

wonnie : what did jihoon say lol what happened

 

hOsh : omg i thought u were Schleep

 

wonnie : i told hansol to say that

 

hOsh : WHY  
hOsh : do u hate me so much

 

wonnie : u kno i dont  
wonnie : ure my bestfriend soonyoung

 

hOsh : :(  
hOsh : bestfriend huh

 

wonnie : yea infact ure my best bestfriend

 

hOsh : stop this hurts  
hOsh : do u rly think i would be happy w that title  
hOsh : best bestfriend???

 

wonnie : soonyoung pls

 

hOsh : i dont understand  
hOsh : im p sure u feel the same  
hOsh : u aint fooling me

 

wonnie : ill just sleep

 

hOsh : IM NOT DONE TALKING

 

wonnie : were texting

 

hOsh : well im not done TEXTING

 

wonnie : gn

 

hOsh : u cant escape me  
hOsh : im going to ur bed first thing first tomorrow  
hOsh : gn ily :/

 

**welcome fOlks - 10am**

 

visualgod :  good morning to lee jihoon only <3

 

Jihoon. : my god.

 

vernon! : are y'all good

vernon! : is soonyoung hyung ok?? did jihoon hyung beat his ass up last night

 

hOsh : he did but i told jun abt what happened so it was worth it <3

 

Jihoon. : i hate u so much

 

hOsh : keke

 

1004 : not 2 b busybody but i wna know the full story

 

sunshine dk : me 2..

 

lifesaviorgyu : yeah after all we're a team

 

hOsh : sry guys but its a 96line's secret :/

 

the only seung who matters : are u rly going to b like this kwon soonyoung

 

hOsh : oh fuck he used my full name

 

Jihoon. : this wont happen if u just keep ur mouth shut

 

hOsh : b-but,,, jihoon they all wna know,, 

 

hongjoshua : please im actually curious too

 

wonnie : yk what jihoon we'll eventually find out 

 

Jihoon. : god y'all are so annoying 

 

hOsh : im just gna tell them

 

Jihoon. : NO

 

hOsh : jihoon once jerked off to jun's fancam

 

Jihoon. : FUCK YOU SOONYOUNG

 

_**[Jihoon. left the groupchat]** _

 

visualgod : I caNT BREATHE my baby got exposed poor baby

 

hongjoshua : my god...

 

vernon! : i cant stop laughing dkfsdf

 

sunshine dk : hope chan's still sleeping 

 

hOsh : he is dw

 

1004 : thats all??? isnt that normal don't we all do that

 

hongjoshua : no thats not normal???

 

1004 : omg so its just me??

 

visualgod : no i do that too

 

wonnie : do what, what are we talking abt now

wonnie : jerking off to our own members?

 

1004 : yeah??

 

the only seung who matters : guys quit this chan might b sleeping but he'll still read it

 

visualgod : yeah ok but before that i just need y'all to know i only jerk off to jihoon im loyal

 

hOsh : jeonghan hyung who do u jerk off to

 

1004 : so far seungcheol n jisoo

 

hOsh : wildt

 

baby bro : i dont even wna know who soonyoung hyung jerk off to i mean its p obvious

 

hOsh : u know me so well keke

 

lifesaviorgyu : poor y'all have to b discreet abt this lmao get a boyfriend challenge

 

hOsh : HOW ARE U THIS ANNOYING AND INSENSITIVE MINGYU IM ACTUALLY HURT???

 

visualgod : i wish jihoon would just accept me

 

hOsh : OH MY GOD IM SO ANNOYED??? DO U NOT KNOW HOW LONG IV E BEEN WAITING FOR THAT ONE GUY FROM UR HIPHOP TEAM ?? DO YOU RLY NOT KNOW

 

lifesaviorgyu : OMG IM SORRY I WAS JUST JOKING WHY ARE U SO SERIOUS

 

1004 : uve rly crossed the line mingyu, i love two dudes what do u want me to 2 do abt it

 

sunshine dk : mate not everyone is as lucky as u and minghao

 

lifesaviorgyu : JFC Y'ALL ARE SO EMO TODAY FINE IM SORRY OK

 

the only seung who matters : stop it ohmygod...

 

 

_**[the only seung who matters added Jihoon. to the groupchat]** _

 

1004 : jihoon thats totally normal u dont hv 2 b ashamed

1004 : come back to the room i know ure still sleepy

 

hOsh : we are all v accepting

 

Jihoon. : how do i mute someone in a groupchat

 

hOsh : QUIT IT


	4. fanboying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which fanboying over monsta x n discussing about mx otps leads them to some deep shit convo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yes i love monsta x   
> i just thought,, why not make them fanboy over mx's album hehe

**welcome fOlks – 7:00pm**

 

vernon! : DRAMARAMA IS A FUCKING BANGER WOOOOOOOOOWO

 

hOsh : FUCK I FORGOT BRB HHH

 

m8 : how cld u forget??? jooheon hyung must b disappointed

 

hOsh : well is it my fault that ive been in practice room all day trying to make a choreo for next performance with one less master mind bc hes fucking sick

 

m8 : stop..  
m8 : sorry but i’ll def join tomorrow

 

hOsh : hh i was just kidding, im glad u feel better now <3

 

the only seung who matters : OHM Y GOD DRAMARAMA IS AMAZING??

 

Jihoon. : it is

 

wonnie : rapline snapped!

 

Jihoon. : i really like the rap part?  
Jihoon. : damn changkyun, my hero

 

visualgod : hey im here 2 inform y’all that im fucking gay my guy

 

wonnie : wonho hyung?

 

visualgod : yea hes so HOT

 

Jihoon. : -_-

 

visualgod : oh don’t worry ure hotter jihoon ;)

 

Jihoon. : whatever

 

lifesaviorgyu : damn kihyun hyung be getting half of the lines again  
lifesaviorgyu : i strive 2 b like him

 

baby bro : THE THE THE  
baby bro : MONSTA X DID THAT!!! WIG SNATCHED!!! OHMYGOD

 

vernon! : it is truly a masterpiece

 

1004 : DRAMARAMA IS SOOOO GOOD IM SO PROUD OF MONSTA X MY SONS!!!

 

#1 baby maknae : hyung u do realize they re all older than u right  
#1 baby maknae : well except changkyun hyung ofc

 

1004 : WHO CARES CHANNIE THEYRE STILL MY SONS

 

#1 baby maknae : :/ whatever helps u sleep at night

 

hOsh : BRO JOOHEON MY HYUNG RLY SNAPPED OMG????/  
hOsh : changkyun too but ohmygod  
hOsh : im so??? I LOVE JOOHEON HYNG SMUCH LIKE??

 

wonnie : ure so cute when u talk abt jooheon hyung like this  
wonnie : like, so soft n precious  
wonnie : ah well, anyway

 

hOsh : wonu im :((((  
hOsh : i lov u

 

sunshine dk : oh wow what happened to wonwoo hyung

 

wonnie : shutup im listening to the 3rd track in the album n it makes me so soft like  
wonnie : v soft

 

sunshine dk : omg I should go listen I love soft songs!!!

 

the only seung who matters : kids go listen to the full album its so good

 

wonnie : I did

 

#1 baby maknae : ok hyung!!

 

the only seung who matters : u did? whats ur fav track

 

wonnie : cant u tell… atm.. its in time but i rly like all

 

hongjoshua : same I like in time a lot

 

the only seung who matters : not surprised  
the only seung who matters : i like tropical night the most i think

 

1004 : from zero is the best SONG on the album

 

wonnie : in time says hello

 

hOsh : are y’all serious dramarama is the TITLE track for a reason

 

Jihoon. : i actually agree w soonyoung for once

 

hOsh : thanks, ig

 

sunshine dk : im back I love IN TIME WOW

 

wonnie : right??

 

Vernon! : are we rly gna disrespect X like this

 

1004 : from zero  
1004 : from zero  
1004 : from zero  
1004 : from zero

 

m8 : from zero is good but it is not the best song on the album

 

visualgod : from zero is composed by wonho hyung we love a talented man with a hot body!!

 

the only seung who matters : they told me it was originally hyungwonho’s song

 

1004 : hyungwonho as in hyungwon + wonho?

 

the only seung who matters : yeah  
the only seung who matters : im kiho all the way

 

1004 : u have a ship in monsta x cheol?? that’s cute

 

lifesaviorgyu : u don’t? i love kihyun n hyungwon lmao

 

1004 : for why

 

lifesaviorgyu : i hung out w them at last year’s isac n i think theyd make a great couple

 

m8 : they remind me of us

 

lifesaviorgyu : right??? like they keep bickering but deep inside they lov each other  
lifesaviorgyu : n that’s heckin cute

 

baby bro : ure like saying minghao n u are cute but ok

 

Jihoon. : welp

 

m8 : I mean  
m8 : hes not wrong were cute

 

baby bro : ….  
baby bro : im gonna puke real quick

  
hongjoshua : yk what cheol not to disrespect ur otp or anything but  
hongjoshua : i don’t rly like kiho

 

1004 : UGH SAME

 

the only seung who matters : FOR WHHY THEY RE CUTE???  
the only seung who matters : like wonho hyung is always so soft when hes with kihyun hyung  
the only seung who matters : n ive seen the way he looks at kihyun hyung n im telling u ive never seen someones eyes sparkle like that

 

hongjoshua : :/  
hongjoshua : that’s how u are w jihoon ure always soft for him

 

the only seung who matters : WHAT ARE U ON ABOUT

 

Jihoon. : the we’re bros

 

the only seung who matters : exactly

 

1004 : i agree w jisoo hmm,,

 

the only seung who matters : hey kids?? do I treat jihoon slightly better than y’all?

 

#1 baby maknae : tbh? yes

 

baby bro : ngl Yes,,

 

vernon! : uhhh noo??

 

hOsh : i never paid attention on how u treat jihoon lmfao

 

wonnie : yea who has the time to observe

 

lifesaviorgyu : probably 5% better but im not hurt or anything idk

 

m8 : same

 

hOsh : that’s bc u two r so up each others asses

  
sunshine dk : yes???!! FINALLY TIME TO VENT!  
sunshine dk : sometimes im confused  
sunshine dk : like  
sunshine dk : i even thought ure actually in lov w jihoon hyung

 

Jihoon. : THE FUCK Y’ALL ARE ON ANOTHER LEVEL OF NONSENS EKSJDS

 

visualgod : is seungcheol hyung in love w my bby too…. what..

 

Jihoon. : IM NOT UR BABY

 

visualgod : then are u seungcheol’s???

 

Jihoon. : .  
Jihoon. : NO  
Jihoon. : GODDAMIT

 

the only seung who matters : PoHMYGOD I NEVER KNEW U GUYS FELT LIKE THIS  
the only seung who matters : k let me explain  
the only seung who matters : i never realized ok? i thought i treat all of u,, the same. but since some of u said i treat jihoon better then it is probably bc jihoon has always been working hard to compose songs for us yk and hes like v stressed sometimes n i feel like as a hyung n leader i should treat him nicely so that he never gets discouraged yk  
the only seung who matters : but i feel bad now that i know you all can feel the difference  
the only seung who matters : i love all of you the same  
the only seung who matters : ok myb jisoo and jeonghan slightly more bc they are… my boyfriends?

 

hongjoshua : we are boyfriends now??? i thought u disliked the idea of dating 2 guys at once

  
1004 : we practically have always been since we had threesome

 

the only seung who matters : SHUTUP HAN NOT NOW ASHKSDJS  
the only seung who matters : ok back to our topic  
the only seung who matters : why aren’t y’all responding did I fuck up that badly

 

hOsh : ohmygod no hyung  
hOsh : i didn’t respond cos i never felt the unfair treatment

 

sunshine dk : i was,, overdramatic,,  
sunshine dk : i m gonna cry i love u seungcheol hyung T_T

 

#1 baby maknae : me 2!! i love u hyung im sorry for even thinking that way :(((

 

baby bro : me too…. I love u?? ure rly the best leader n hyung

 

Jihoon. : tsk.. kids…

 

the only seung who matters : i love all of u the same :(

 

baby bro : hyung!!!! IM CRYING SM I LOV U

 

1004 : hes literally sobbing how cute

 

vernon! : want me come comfort

 

baby bro : pls

 

vernon! : omw

 

wonnie : well im glad everythings clear now

 

hongjoshua : i was jealous for nothing im sorry cheol

  
1004 : yeha me too…  
1004 : *yeah

 

hOsh : YEHA  
hOsh : YEHAW??  
hOsh : YEHAWW!!

 

1004 : I SWEAR TO GOD KWON SOONYOUNG IM SO CLOSE TO DISOWNING U

 

hOsh : disowned by you?? YEHAW!!!  
hOsh : GOTTA BLAST!!!!

 

1004 : CHAN UNLOCK THE FREAKING DOOR IM COMING

 

Jihoon. : jesus we can never have a soft moment without you all ruining it after 5 seconds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again yes i love kiho my babies ):  
> ty for reading this piece of garbage  
> i finally made 95line official??? kinda? sorry i suck but theyre boyfriends now yeay!!  
> pls look forward to next chap!!


	5. caring jihoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> visualgod : oi listen up u fuckers
> 
> the only seung who matters : ....
> 
> visualgod : *fwuckers  
> visualgod : geez its 3am
> 
> 1004 : exactly its 3 am i was abt 2 fall asleep  
> 1004 : but ure asking for: instant death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!!  
> 100+ kudos what the heck?? thanku sm ily all??  
> enjoy reading!

**_[direct message from visualgod to Jihoon. – 12:10am]_ **

 

visualgod : wanna nut

 

Jihoon. : wtf go away

 

visualgod : :/  
visualgod : u love me

 

Jihoon. : maybe

 

visualgod : ;)  
visualgod : why are u still up?

 

Jihoon. : as usual  
Jihoon. : u?

 

visualgod : i just got home from practice room  
visualgod : my whole body aches

 

Jihoon. : ??? why  
Jihoon. : did u not get enough sleep last night or

 

visualgod : i skipped lunch and yeah i slept for like 3 hours last night 

 

Jihoon. : why did u skip lunch wtf??? is soonyoung overworking u all

 

visualgod : no haha he would never! i just  
visualgod : i gained weight so im on a diet  
visualgod : but soonyoung is on a diet too so we just keep practicing during our break while channie had lunch

 

Jihoon. : jun are u dumb  
Jihoon. : u call that dieting??

 

visualgod : well yeah

 

Jihoon. : no dumbass thats not right u would die wtf

 

visualgod : i wont die by skipping lunch??

 

Jihoon. : what did u eat for dinner??

 

visualgod : salad?

 

Jihoon. : WTF  
Jihoon. : THATS NOT OK URE GOING TO DIE  
Jihoon. : come out now were going to eat

 

visualgod : CANT JIHOON IM ON A DIET  
visualgod : as much as id love to meet u rn i cant...

 

Jihoon. : no were going to eat  
Jihoon. : we’ll have diet food whatever  
Jihoon. : there are so many diet food out there aside from salad i cant believe ure this stupid  
Jihoon. : why are u even dieting carats would b so mad if they know

 

visualgod : i think i dont look handsome thesedays...

 

Jihoon. : are u kidding me?? ure THE visual

 

visualgod : mingyu is the visual...

 

Jihoon. : mingyu? boring

 

visualgod : does this mean u actually think im #1 in term of looks in seventeen  
visualgod : and wow.. i know u always care for people silently but this is the first time ever u show u care for me... u love me somuch i think im going to cry

 

Jihoon. : huh  
Jihoon. : i almost arrived at dorm u can come out now

 

visualgod : answer me jihoon or i wont go

 

Jihoon. : yeah ure #1 in looks

 

visualgod : no i mean  
visualgod : do u love me

 

Jihoon. : im outside

 

visualgod : jihoon :(

 

Jihoon. : ugh fine ily

 

visualgod : more than just friend?

 

Jihoon. : ill count to 3 come out now

 

visualgod : im going to sleep

 

Jihoon. : YEA I LOVE U DUMBASS  
Jihoon. : MORE THAN JUST A FRIEND  
Jihoon. : NOW GET UR ASS OUT HERE OR I’LL FUCKINH KILL YOU

 

visualgod : thats so... romantic  
visualgod : ill be outside in 30 sec!!!  
visualgod : i love u

 

_**[direct message from Jihoon. to wonnie – 12:20am]** _

 

Jihoon. : u up?

 

wonnie : yea

 

Jihoon. : wyd

 

wonnie : games

 

Jihoon. : think u can stop gaming for a while?

 

wonnie : whats up?

 

Jihoon. : soonyoung and jun skipped lunch n they only had salad for dinner

 

wonnie : what the hell

 

Jihoon. : i know  
Jihoon. : im w jun i forced him to eat  
Jihoon. : yk what to do

 

wonnie : yeah ok thx for letting me kno

 

_**[direct message from wonnie to hOsh – 12:25am]** _

 

wonnie : wya

 

hOsh : practice room why darl do u miss me already :D

 

wonnie : ure still practicing??

 

hOsh : um yeah  
hOsh : do u wna come i would b really energised if i get to see ur face :(

 

wonnie : i’ll come  
wonnie : i’ll buy something  
wonnie : what do u want to eat?

 

hOsh : its fine i just want u here

 

wonnie : is chicken okay?

 

hOsh : wonu im... dieting

 

wonnie : why?

 

hOsh : .. why?

 

wonnie : why r u on diet

 

hOsh : cos i gained weight?

 

wonnie : u look just fine  
wonnie : infact u got squishier n cuter

 

hOsh : thats so sweet but i still need to lose some weight

 

wonnie : im starting to get angry

 

hOsh : WHAT DID I DO

 

wonnie : its 1230am n ure still practicing, ok fine i can understand thats just, u. but skipping lunch?? and only salad for dinner?? SOONYOUNG U COULDVE FAINTED

 

hOsh : why did jun tell on me when he himself did the exact same thing

 

wonnie : it was jihoon  
wonnie : at least jun knows his limit he stopped practicing

 

hOsh : i cant believe jihoon...

 

wonnie : stop practicing or eat some food w me u choose

 

hOsh : i cant stop i still have yet to perfect this one move...

 

wonnie : then im coming  
wonnie : i’ll order chicken, ok?

 

hOsh : ok :(

 

wonnie : ily ill be there asap

 

hOsh : i lov u too wonu  
hOsh : somuch

 

**welcome fOlks - 1:00am**

 

baby bro : this gc is so dead today where s everyone

baby bro : i kno the 95line are in the living room watching tv, jihoon hyung in the studio but how abt the rest

 

sunshine dk : im in perf team’s room w chan n minghao n mingyu we’re just  
sunshine dk : ugh what are we doing idek  
sunshine dk : talking, i guess

 

baby bro : jun and soonyoung hyung are still at the practice room??

 

vernon! : no lmfao jun hyung is with jihoon hyung n wonwoo hyung went to the practice room to bring soonyoung hyung food

 

baby bro : wow everyones with their lover and then theres me :/

 

vernon! : come to my room then

 

baby bro : and watch the same movie again? no thanks

 

vernon! : ITS A GOOD MOVIE

 

baby bro : while ily n all, no

 

vernon! : well we can watch something else

 

baby bro : like what. anime?

 

vernon! : ....

 

baby bro : u rly live a boring life bye im taking a walk

 

**welcome fOlks - 3:01am**

 

visualgod : oi listen up u fuckers

 

the only seung who matters : ....

 

visualgod : *fwuckers  
visualgod : geez its 3am

 

1004 : exactly its 3 am i was abt 2 fall asleep  
1004 : but ure asking for: instant death

 

the only seung who matters : what is it now why cant y’all let me rest

 

1004 : why did i decide to give birth to 10 people im regretting everything now

 

wonnie : -_-  
wonnie : so jun? whats up

 

visualgod : my dick

 

#1 baby maknae : ... D: jun hyung is weird

 

hOsh : i cant rly see him in the dark but i think hes giggling under the blanket

 

sunshine dk : uh i think jihoon hyung is somewhat crying and laughing too

 

wonnie : if my hunch is correct  
wonnie : i think they have something now

 

hOsh : have what  
hOsh : something we cant have?

 

wonnie : will u just shut up

 

Jihoon. : ehm u guys  
Jihoon. : jun and i are dating  
Jihoon : ty for ur time

 

visualgod : JIHOON IWAS SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM

 

Jihoon. : well ure taking too much time n im sleepy

 

the only seung who matters : finally?? well congrats

 

1004 : y’all are fucking officially now congrats

 

#1 baby maknae : CONGRATS HYUNG!!! :D

 

hongjoshua : when did that happen? anyway, congrats.

 

sunshine dk : we have three official couple now? BOUTA GET LIT YO  
sunshine dk : congrats tho  
sunshine dk : now jihoon hyung can jerk off w the real jun

 

sunshine dk : that hurts hyung D;

 

Jihoon. : u asked for it  
Jihoon. : now give me back my ipod

 

visualgod : omg baby u actually threw ur ipod at him?? nooo poor seokmin

 

1004 : baby.....

 

vernon! : whos jun calling baby

 

hongjoshua : backread hansol

 

vernon! : cant im 2 sleepy n my dumb ass forgot to silent my phone ig i ll check incase its sokething importanf

 

sunshine dk : poor hansolie must b so sleepy ):

 

the only seung who matters : nothing rly important has ever been discussed in this gc...

 

1004 : well  
1004 : jun n jihoon are fucking now

 

hongjoshua : jeonghan its called being boyfriends

 

vernon! : thats important tho??  
vernon! : congrats, both of u

 

visualgod : hansol!! my only true dongsaeng

 

vernon! : <3  
vernon! : now if u excuse me  
vernon! : goodnight

 

sunshine dk : guess ill sleep too

 

visualgod : hold up not everyone congratulate us yet

 

Jihoon. : seungkwans sleeping

 

#1 baby maknae : hao hyung & gyu hyung too

 

visualgod : soonyoung?? wonu??

visualgod : mother fuu when did this guy fall asleep

 

wonnie : uh  
wonnie : congrats??

 

visualgod : sounds fake but i’ll take it

 

**_[direct message from Jihoon. to hOsh]_ **

 

Jihoon. : ik ure not asleep

Jihoon. : u can fool the others theyre stupid but not me

Jihoon. : i can hear u crying soonyoung rply to me

 

hOsh : I AM NOT CRYING

 

Jihoon. : caught ya

 

hOsh : i hare u

 

Jihoon. : sure  
Jihoon. : i uhh im sorry??

 

hOsh : nah

 

Jihoon. : i dont wna betray u like that but... i love jun n i thought why not give it a chance

 

hOsh : what r u talking abt?? ure not betraying me??

 

Jihoon. : yk what im talking abt  
Jihoon. : do u want me to talk to wonu abt it?

 

hOsh : no pls.. just leave him alone

 

Jihoon. : im rly sorry?

 

hOsh : shutup jihoon  
hOsh : im just being bitter here  
hOsh : u dont hv 2 be sorry  
hOsh : congrats btw dude

 

Jihoon. : i hope it would work out for u

 

hOsh : i hope so too

 

* * *

 

 

**welcome fOlks - 1:59pm**

 

sunshine dk : ohhh! yup! jyp!

 

baby bro : break it down uh!

 

sunshine dk : its time introducingggg

 

baby bro : 2PMMMM

 

#1 baby maknae : A BOP!!

 

baby bro : omg chan was like 9 when they dropped the hottest debut title track

 

#1 baby maknae : and u were 10...

 

baby bro : omg ur right

 

m8 : smh

 

_**[the only seung who matters changed their screename to csc]** _

 

lifesaviorgyu : iz u ok hyung

 

csc : yeah its just too long what an eyesore

 

baby bro : took u long enough to notice that

 

csc : shutup  
csc : anyway has any of u seen soonyoung?  
csc : he didnt reply my text

 

m8 : hes in the practice room? i think

 

#1 baby maknae : ah yes he is there

 

csc : oh ok  
csc : thanks

 

sunshine dk : :’(

 

#1 baby maknae : whats wrong hyung?

 

sunshine dk : i miss soonyoung hyung...

 

m8 : shit me too honestly he has been locking himself in the practice room for days  
m8 : when hes in the dorm hes become so quiet

 

lifesaviorgyu : i just realized.. he rarely joins us in the chat either

 

1004 : oh god is he ok  
1004 : should i b worried

 

hongjoshua : should we do something??

 

csc : hey kids ive got this dont worry  
csc : also pls dont do anything yet

 

**_[direct message from csc to hOsh - 2:15pm]_ **

 

csc : soonyoung? r u in the practice room  
csc : soonyoung  
csc : ??  
csc : istg if ure ignoring me on purpose ill beat ur ass up

 

hOsh : oh hyung??  
hOsh : sorry i was dancing  
hOsh : geez relax

 

csc : smells like a lie but ok

 

hOsh : u cant smell lie or text hyung

 

csc : shutup  
csc : i was going to get u but something came up

 

hOsh : huh why would u come n get me

 

csc : soonyoung  
csc : u havent been urself thesedays

 

hOsh : what do u mean

 

csc : u know exactly what i mean

 

hOsh : not rly

 

csc : soonyoung

 

hOsh : what

 

csc : see

 

hOsh : see what

 

csc : this is not u  
csc : usually ure like bubbly even in text now ure just , dead

 

hOsh : well myb im dead

 

csc : SOONYOUNG NO

 

hOsh : sorry hyung but i’ll talk to u later

 

csc : dont fucking do that

 

**_[hOsh blocked csc]_ **

 

csc : DON’T [unsent]  
csc : FUCK [unsent]

 

**_[direct message from hOsh to Jooheoney - 2:25pm]_ **

 

hOsh : hyung….

 

Jooheoney : soonyoung? whats good my dongsaeng

 

hOsh : are u in korea?

 

Jooheoney : yeah? Why?

 

hOsh : can i sleep over? just for 1 night…  
hOsh : 2nights if u don’t mind

 

Jooheoney : did something happen???

 

hOsh : no, not rly  
hOsh : i just need. some time, alone. w/o him, yk

 

Jooheoney : ah  
Jooheoney : ure welcome here anytime, dude  
Jooheoney : have u told seungcheol yet??

 

hOsh : i..

 

Jooheoney : smh  
Jooheoney : nvm I’ll tell him

 

hOsh : thanks hyung

 

**_[direct message from Jooheoney to csc - 2:30pm]_ **

 

Jooheoney : seungcheol

 

csc : jooheon hyung???

 

Jooheoney : soonyoung’s staying w us so don’t worry

 

csc : ohmygod  
csc : ill beat him up istg

 

Jooheoney : no please its rly ok  
Jooheoney : they all r pleased to have him anyway  
Jooheoney : he seems rly miserable  
Jooheoney : give him some time ok?

 

csc : sigh i hope hes not too sad  
csc : take care of him hyung

 

Jooheoney : dw I will

 

**welcome fOlks - 2:33pm**

 

**_[hOsh left the groupchat]_ **

 

1004 : sEUNGHCHEOL

1004 : U SAID NOT 2 WORRY

1004 : ONE OF MY SONS LEFT

1004 : IS HE OK

1004 : SEUGCHEOL

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will soonyoung b okay? ):  
> but yay junhoon is now official!
> 
> leave comments if u want to!

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!!  
> comments n kudos are very much appreciated :D  
> 


End file.
